The Skeleton Key
by ZonaRose
Summary: This is a short romance/supernatural story about Fate and the house she inherits. Who else did she inherit with it? Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Nanoha and Fate goodness. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Voice

**A/N:** Hey I'm back sort of. I had to get my creative juices going so I did this short story. This will also give you my readers something to read until I'm done writing the last three chapters of Lightning Fingers (I have started Ch.9) yes the end is near. Once I'm do with that I'll work on Red LaGooN. I will be posting this once a week, either Sat. or Sun.

This story is in Fate's POV all the way thru.

Rated M for language and Girl Loving Girl. Yes there is a cold shower chapter.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN or make money from this story. V_V Wish I did.

Please R&R and now with out making you wait here is my news works.

**_ZR ~*_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Skeleton Key<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1-Mysterious Voice**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

"I can't believe how exhausted I am. I never thought moving would be this tiring." A mousy brown haired woman stretched out on a couch.

The two of us that were carrying the couch looked at each other with raised eyebrows. As we approached where the couch was supposed to be placed, we both smiled at each other and then simultaneously tipped the couch forward catapulting the young woman laying on it to the floor, where she rolled a few feet away before they set it down.

"HEY! Chrono, Fate! What do you think you're doing? I could've gotten hurt!" The woman got up off the floor and made her way over to one of the chairs in the living room.

We had carried the couch in from the truck all the way into the living room both collapsed onto it exhausted from having to carry both it and Amy. I tried to catch my breath as my brother and I had been doing all the heavy lifting, whereas my sister-in-law Amy had only been doing light work of some cleaning and carrying in small boxes.

"It sounds like everybody could use a little tea break. Green tea anybody?" A woman with teal colored hair came out of the kitchen carrying a tray.

"That sounds great mom thanks." I smiled.

A tray with four cups and the teakettle were placed on a small table. Pouring out the tea, she handed it to each individual. After pouring her own she started heaping sugar into it and then she poured milk into it. The other three shattered as they watched her fix her tea. They should have been used to it by now as she's done it for years. But it never amazes me every time she sees her mom ruin such a delicious drink.

After a few minutes of enjoying the refreshing drink, Amy pipes up. "Hey did you guys read the information I dug up on this place? I mean some of that crap was really scary."

"Amy, language." Lindy smiled over at her daughter-in-law.

"Sorry mom I'll try and remember. But back to what I was saying. Have you guys read any of that information I dug up about this place? It's creepy man. Nobody has been able to live here for more than a few months and anybody who does live here longer ends up going insane or dead. Are you sure inheriting this place is a good idea Fate? I mean come on this place has some serious spooky history."

"Amy I only intend on staying here the six months that is required to take ownership. Once I've taken ownership then I plan on selling it taking the money and getting someplace that I really want to be in. Do you really think I would want to stay in this big old mansion? I mean really, it's just me. I have nobody in my life so why would I want to have someplace big like this?"

"Yeah, but sis, according to Amy's info nobody's been able to stay to take ownership of this place. It makes me wonder if some of the things she's found out are true after all."

"Yes I was disturbed by some of the things that I was reading in that file. I didn't realize that the last two people that tried to take ownership ended up committing suicide. That was quite the shame that they decided to end their lives in such a tragic way."

I slightly paled at what everyone else was talking about as she hadn't had a chance to read what was in the Manila envelope that Amy gave her last week. "What do you mean they committed suicide? And that you mean by spooky history Amy?"

The looks on the other three faces would have been comical if this wasn't such a serious discussion. "Fate please tell me that you read all of that before deciding to move in. I dug all of that up so that you would be informed so that you can make an intelligent decision. Not a spare of the moment thing like you tend to do."

Looking at the floor I cleared my throat. "Well I planned on reading it over the next couple of nights just to catch up on some of the history of the place."

"Fate this place has been haunted for over 100 years, ever since the original Warlord committed suicide after his geisha wife left him for another man. It stayed empty for about 50 years and then relatives started to come in thinking they could take it over. No one has been able to stay more than about two months. Three at the most. I'm not talking about your Casper the friendly ghost type haunting either I'm talking about poltergeist."

I must've paled even more as the others looked at me with grave concern written all over their faces. I had a healthy fear and respect for the supernatural. As a child, I would see and be able to talk to ghosts and not all of them would be friendly. Most of them in fact ended up being mean and cruel.

It had gotten so bad that I refused to leave my room even to go to school. Mom had brought in a specialist (hypnotist). He had told me that it was all in my head and that what I was seeing wasn't real. That I had a very good imagination and that it was time to stop using it. Shortly after this, I stopped seeing them and then eventually I would stop hearing them.

I was able to live my life normally, but I did miss some of the kids that I would meet that were spirits. After all they were my only friends at the time so in a way I turned my back on them. I always felt guilty about that.

The silence in the room was starting to become uncomfortable. Mom leaned forward with a smile on her face. "Well we're almost finished so why don't we finish unpacking the truck then we'll go out to dinner. Does that sound good everyone?"

We all agreed and within an hour the truck was empty, swept and ready to be returned. We all went out to eat at a local restaurant. No one wanted to bring up the earlier subject so I decided to keep my trap shut until I was able to read the paperwork that was in my suitcase.

* * *

><p>Driving up the long drive I noticed that at night it looked foreboding. It was almost like the exterior was trying to tell me to turn my car around and never come back. But I couldn't do that. Not if I wanted to be able to keep this place and then resell it. That's when I noticed that there were no lights on. I could've sworn that I had left a light on so that it wouldn't be dark when I got home. I must've forgotten but that was all right. I had a flashlight in my car just in case.<p>

Stepping out of my car, I slowly start to walk up to the front door. Using my flashlight, I shine it all around to make sure there were no surprises. After all, I was a woman who is now living alone out in the middle of nowhere. I was 5 miles away from town and my nearest neighbor was probably just as far.

After making sure that I was alone, I started walking up the stone steps to the front entrance checking the door to make sure it was still locked. I pull out my key. It was a strange looking key as I had never seen anything like it before, but then again this was the original door from over 100 years ago. The key almost looked like it was made out of bone instead of metal. It was long and slender and if you didn't put it in just right, you couldn't unlock the door.

The quiet of the night had me stop and I closed my eyes to take in the sounds of the night. It was so peaceful out here. So unlike the busy city that I had been living in up until today. I could feel my body relaxing in the quiet.

_"So beautiful."_

My eyes popped open and I swirled around looking for where the sound came from, my heart was racing. "Who's there? Come out and show yourself. I know you're out there." I know I just heard a voice but I don't see anyone. It almost sounded like a woman's voice. After making sure that I really was alone, I decided to get into the house just to be on the safe side.

Upon entering the house I took my shoes off and slipped on my slippers. Making my way to the kitchen, I decided a glass of warm milk would probably help me sleep. After I was done, I made my way up to my bedroom. Deciding to let my milk cool a bit, I went in and took a nice hot shower to relax myself. Drying off, I head over to my bed and sit down.

I settled myself into bed enjoying the feel of the cool silk sheets against my naked skin. I love this feeling. It was like a lovers touch without the lover. Grabbing the envelope I opened it and pulled out the papers. The first part was simple history of the place; not very interesting by the looks of it.

_There had been a great warlord that decided to settle down and try and make an honest living. After acquiring property, he had the locals build him his palace which in today's standards would be considered a mansion._

_ After it was completed, he went out looking for a wife. He went near and far until one day he came upon a young geisha girl and she captured his heart. He bought out her contract and brought her home and they were soon wed._

_ It seems they had been happily married as she bore him three fine sons. Then something seems to change and he began to become paranoid that his geisha was seeing another man. After a year of this paranoia, his wife disappeared without a trace. He told his sons that she must have run off with her lover and he was going to go find them._

_ After six months, he returned without her saying that he never found them. He sent his sons away to the Imperial Army, so that they could become good strong warriors like he had been. After a few months, the locals decided to check up on their Lord as he had not made any appearances. They had found his body; it looked like he had committed suicide from the shame of his wife leaving him for another man._

_ The sons never returned, instead they married and had children of their own. After a while some of the family members decided to try and come back, only to be chased away by angry spirits. Priests had been brought in to cleanse and purify but it didn't work. The family decided to leave it unoccupied and hope that the spirits would be appeased._

_ After a few generations, they decided to try again bringing it up to date with electricity and indoor plumbing, but again the spirits became angry, torturing and sometimes even causing death of the ones who tried to stay there. The last two relatives that had tried to stay here in appearance seemed to have committed suicide, but was it really suicide or something else? Dun, Dun, Duuun!_

I rolled my eyes at Amy's humor. I was growing tired now that I was fully relaxed, so I placed the papers next to my empty glass and turned out the light. Sliding down into my bed, I got comfortable and drifted off to sleep. Little did I know that someone was watching me.

* * *

><p>I've been in the house now for about a month. Not much activity in the paranormal sense, although I have noticed that some things get moved around on me. But that could just be my absentmindedness instead of anything supernatural. At least that's what I was thinking until I heard that voice again.<p>

_"Please leave before he finds out that your here and hurts you."_

"Who's there? Show yourself. I know you're here somewhere. If you come out now I won't press charges on breaking and entering." I was looking around for the person that spoke.

_"You can hear me?"_

"Yes I can hear you, so step out into the open and we can talk about this. I don't want to get you into trouble if you're hiding from someone."

_"I am hiding, but it is you that is in danger if you stay here in my home."_

"What you mean that I'm in danger? And I didn't know anybody had been living here. I was told that it was vacant. Maybe we could live here together. I don't mind sharing especially if you're a woman."

_"You are very thoughtful and kind, but as I cannot leave, it would be difficult for me to go anywhere else. You see I have lived here for many, many years. Ever since I died I have not been able to leave and be with the one I love."_

"Wait, are you saying that you're…." I swallowed hard. "a ghost?"

_"Yes, my husband murdered me after he found out that I wanted to go back to my lover I had had before him. He then went looking for her and killed her also. Then in his crazed mind, he realized that he had reunited us with death, then killed himself to keep me here so I could never see my Alicia ever again."_

"So wait... you're that young wife of the original Lord that disappeared?"

_"Yes I was a geisha before he found me. He courted me, promised to take me away from the life of the geisha, and then he bought out my contract and made me his wife. I bore him three good strong sons but it was not enough. Over time I realized that I did not love him and I wanted to go back, back to my true love Alicia. But he found out that I was planning on reuniting with her and running away together. In a rage he killed me and dismembered my body so that I will never know peace."_

She sounded so sad that it made me want to put my arms around her to comfort her, but alas it was impossible because you can't touch a ghost. So I allowed a single tear which ended up turning into many to show her that her story touched my heart.

"If were going to be living together, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Fate. It's a pleasure to meet you even if I can't see you."

_"My name is Nanoha. I've been watching over you trying to keep your presence undetected, but I fear that he will soon find out that you're here and once that happens, I don't know if I can protect you from him. He is very strong and powerful. He's become a specter almost to the point of demonic. I implore you please leave before he comes and finds you because if he finds you, he will kill you. Just like the others he ended up killing them as well."_

"If I leave then how will you ever know peace? I have an idea, if I can find your dismembered body and put it back together then you'll finally be able to go to the one you love."

_"That's too dangerous Fate. Don't worry about me. Save yourself and get away from here while you still can. Please I need you to be safe."_

"No, I want to help you and the only way is to find and put you back together. Then you can finally be with your Alicia on the other side. I'm sure she's waiting for you, Nanoha."

_"You are too kind Fate, which just might end up being your demise someday."_

"Can you show me the different places that he buried you so that I can dig you up and give you a proper burial?"

_"Most of my body was buried in the root cellar. As for the rest of me, I do not know where he buried them. I can not leave my home. I'm bound to it."_

"Well let me go find a shovel and you can point out to me or at least tell me where your body is buried, then at least I'll know what I'm looking for when I go looking for the rest of you."

After finding a shovel and a pair of work gloves, I made my way down to the old root cellar. After Nanoha described where she last knew her body to be, I started to dig. It didn't take me long to end up finding some bones. Careful as not to harm the body that was unearthing, I started to use my hands to move the dirt away.

When I was done, I had most of the body of a young woman lying in front of me. From what I could tell, it seemed that only her head was missing. That was going to be easy as all I had to do was find it then move her to a proper place for burial and then she'll be off to be with the one she loves. _'How hard could this be?'_

Little did I know what exactly I was getting myself into.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is chapter 1 is done. I hope you liked it. There are 4 chapters to this story but if you would like a 5th chapter you will need to give me a lot of REVIEWS and tell me if you do want one more.

As soon as I'm done writing the chapters of Lightning Fingers I will post them after they have been Beta Read, same with Red LaGooN.

Well I hope you enjoyed the read, until next week.

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose ~***_

* * *

><p>72/2011


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost Lover

**A/N:** Hey everyone here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Hehehe. ^_^ O BTW you may have noticed this whole story is in Fate's POV.

_**Warning! Girl Loving Girl (Ghost Loving Girl)**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN or make money off of this story. Wish I could. -_-

Now on to the Lovey Dovey stuff. Enjoy!

_**ZR ~***_

* * *

><p><strong>The Skeleton Key<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 2-Ghost Lover**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

Three days ago, I had contacted some friends of mine and asked if we could meet up. One of them was Yuuno Scrya his major is archaeology, the other friend was Hayate Yagami her major is human anatomy and health. We agreed to meet at a local café The Midoriya.

Walking in, I looked around and saw my friends in a corner booth. Walking over, I sat down across from them and once they realized I was there, they stopped cuddling. Their wedding was in about seven months from now and it was hard for them to keep their hands off each other.

I couldn't believe that the high school Playgirl was going to marry the high school nerd. It still amazes me how much they're actually in love with each other. I just hope that someday I'll find the one that's meant for me. I know she's out there somewhere.

"Hey guys thanks for meeting me. I seem to have a problem at my new residence and I think you two may be the only ones that are going to be able to help me."

"That kind of sounded serious Fate. What's the problem that you need our help with?" The young woman asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Well you both know that to inherent the mansion I have to stay there for six months. There's just one major problem with that… it's haunted. Not only is it haunted by a ghost, but there's something else there as well. I also found part of a skeletal body down in the root cellar. It looks like the only part of the body that's missing is the head. I was wondering if you guys could help me to A: figure out if that's the only part of her that's missing and B: how to find her head or any other body parts that might be missing."

Yuuno looks at me with a confused look on his face. "How do you know that this skeleton is a woman? It could be a man as both sexes tended to dress similarly in Kimonos."

"She told me where her body was and so I unearthed it and found bones in what looks like a woman's style Kimono. So I know that it's her body that's buried there. I would also like to move her body to a more respectable place then the root cellar. I'm hoping by doing all of this that she should be able to crossover and finally be at peace."

"Fate someone told you where this body was. Maybe you should report this to the police instead of talking to us about this. I mean if this was a murder then they're the ones that should actually handle this."

"It was murder but it happened over 100 years ago and the person that told me about it was the young woman that had been murdered by her husband. And from what I understand from Nanoha is that her husband is still there and if I'm not careful he'll end up hurting me also, just like all the other relatives that have tried staying there."

"Whoa, whoa backup girl. Are you telling me that a ghost told you where her body was buried?" A shocked and almost fearful look came over Hayate's face.

"Yes. Nanoha told me exactly where it was buried. I dug down and found her body which is now a skeleton and now I'm talking to you guys." I don't know why but I was starting to get irritated over the way Hayate was reacting to this. Did she really think that I would lie about something so important?

"Nanoha… why does that name sound so familiar?" Yuuno looked like he was trying to figure out where he had heard that name before when the owner of the Café came up to take our order.

"That's my daughter's name; Nanoha Takamachi. Right now she's in school abroad. She graduates in six months so she'll be here to help us cater your wedding. You three went to grade school together and then Nanoha went to a vocational school for the culinary arts."

"Oh yeah, that's before we met Fate in high school isn't it? I don't think you've ever met our childhood friend Nanoha. Have you Fate? She's quite the Spitfire. Once she sets her mind to making you a friend, you're doomed. She'll find a way and then once she has you in her clutches, she'll never let you go." Yuuno said with a grin.

"That sounds like my Nanoha all right."

"Yeah, Yunno and I would see girls and boys walk up to Nanoha and asked her out but she would always turn them down saying._' I'm waiting for the one that is meant for me. I'm waiting for my fate.'_ It was kind of scary the way she would say it. It was almost as if she knew exactly who she was waiting for."

We gave Mrs. Takamachi our drink and food order and then I continued to convince Hayate and Yuuno to take a look at what I found. After we were done eating and paying the bill, they followed me to my new residence.

I ushered them into the house. The moment I stepped inside, I could feel Nanoha's presence but I didn't want to take the time to explain to her why they were there. I led them down into the root cellar and the moment that Yunno saw the shallow grave, he instantly went into archaeologist mode. Hayate also decided to check out the skeleton to make sure that it was intact minus the head.

_"Fate what are they doing to my body? Why did you bring them here? The more people that are here, the more he'll notice and I don't know how well I'll be able to protect you. Please Fate they need to leave before he notices and comes after you all."_

"It's all right Nanoha. These are friends of mine and they're here to help us. We're going to move your body to a more respectable place of rest, and then once I find your head, you'll be able to be with your Alicia again."

Hayate turned around and was staring at me. "Fate, why are you talking to the wall? You're really starting to scare me talking like that."

"I'm not talking to the wall. I'm talking to Nanoha, but as I can't see her I don't know exactly where she is. She's worried that our activity is going to attract her husband's attention so we need to get this done quickly."

"Fate you do realize that the first sign of insanity is when you start hearing voices." Hayate said with a very straight face.

"I'm not going insane Hayate and by the worried tone in Nanoha's voice, we need to hurry up."

The three of us we were able to move Nanoha's body onto a strip of cotton fabric then we were able to move her out into the forest and up onto a small hill where Yuuno and I dug down deep into the hill to give her a proper burial.

Not wanting any animals to get after her, we put wooden planks down and then put stones on top of them. I left the mound of dirt next to the grave so that it would make it easier for me to reunite her body parts once more.

By the time we were done it was already starting to get dusk. Yuuno and Hayate left shortly after getting back to the mansion. They said they would come back in a couple of days to help me look for her head.

I was exhausted from the day's emotional turmoil as well is the labor of digging Nanoha her new grave. I explained to her that her new resting place was on top of the small hill not far away. I could hear her crying as she said thank you to me over and over again.

If only I could find someone who loved me as much is Nanoha loved her Alicia. But I feared that day would never come as I still have not found that special someone.

* * *

><p>After making myself some Ramen for supper and drinking a couple bottles of Magners, I sat down to my computer to start work on my third book. My first two books The Alchemist and The Sorceress were both bestsellers but my publisher had been hounding me about the third and final chapter The Demonslayer.<p>

I was so absorbed into my writing that I didn't notice that Nanoha had come into the room. As I was typing away on my keyboard, all of a sudden felt cool hands gently move down my arms. Then it felt like cool lips kissing the back of my neck.

_"What are you doing Fate? What is this thing that you're using? I have never seen such a thing before."_

She continued rubbing her hands up and down my forearms which was slightly distracting. She then she moved her hands to my shoulders and started rubbing and massaging. This was all new as Nanoha has never tried to touch me before. I was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was giving me.

"It's called a computer. It would probably be the equivalent to a scroll or a book from your time period. I'm actually writing a book right now so that people can take enjoyment in my thoughts and ideas as well as the imagination that I spin into each book."

_"So you would be a scribe or a bard telling stories to others. Only instead of traveling or writing it on a scroll, you are putting it on this com-put-er. But how would anyone be able to read your writings on this com-put-er?"_

"There is something called the Internet and when I'm done writing my book, I send my work to my publisher and then my publisher puts it on paper."

My exhaustion from the day was starting to take its toll as I could feel my muscles starting to ache. So I decided that I was done for the day. I went upstairs and took a nice hot shower, dried off and then climbed into bed.

Like every night since we had our first talk, I could feel Nanoha lying down next to me on my queen sized bed. Just knowing that she was there next to me started to lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was asleep when I felt cool lips on my forehead, then they moved to the bridge of my noise and finally lips met lips in a very sensual kiss. As I opened my eyes I could see the faint appearance of Nanoha. She moved her head back a little with a smile and a look in her eyes I didn't understand. I took in the site of her as she moved down my body.<p>

She had been a very beautiful woman with Chestnut Brown hair that was probably long as she had it pinned up with hair sticks. She had alabaster skin although that could be the fact that she's a ghost but I didn't think so. Then finally her big beautiful blue eyes, I just wanted to dive into them and never come out.

As I was staring at her, she had a smile on her face and then ever so gently she pushed her face through the covers and captured my left nipple with her cool lips. I gasped at the sensation from my hot skin to her cool mouth. I had never felt such an erotic sensation. I could feel her tongue slowly moving around my nipple and then finally she stroked it over the top causing me to shudder. I don't know how she created the sensation of suction but that's what it felt like and it was driving me crazy. After she was done, she moved over to the right breast and continued what she had left off doing with my left one.

I was panting and had a light sheen of sweat all over my body when she finally stopped suckling my breasts. I could see she still had a smile on her face as she moved further down my body. I knew where she was headed and opened my legs willingly for her to touch me at the core of my being.

Her face once again disappeared into the covers and in between my legs I felt her cool lips on my hot flesh once more. I could feel her tongue gently gliding over my inner lips to my clitoris then she gently started to lick and suck on it. The sensation was driving me even crazier than what she had done to my breasts.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Nanoha… please I need you."

She ignored my pleas as she continued to stimulate my clitoris. When I didn't think I could take it anymore, she then moved and buried her cool tongue deep into my hot-core the sensation caused my climax to crest and wash over me like a tsunami. I screamed and trembled.

When the wave of sensation started to subside, I could still feel her tongue inside of me moving back and forth. I could feel myself rising once more towards the top of the hill of my next orgasm. She slowly removed her mouth from my core and moved up and kissed my lips. As she was kissing me I felt her fingers slide into me and start pumping in and out of me slowly at first and then they started to pick up pace and then my release hit as another wave of sensation racked my body.

I have had sex before but no one had ever made love to me and that is exactly what Nanoha was doing. She was making slow sensual love to my body and I was enjoying every single sensual moment. When she was done, she laid her cool body down on top of mine. And I drifted off to sleep completely and totally satisfied.

* * *

><p>I slowly woke up the next morning feeling her cool presence pressed against my side. I turned my head to look down at her and I could see her better. She wasn't quite as see through as she had been last night. I could see the slightest details from individual hair strands to the faint blush upon her cheeks.<p>

I reached my hand out to caress her cheek but it went straight through her. I could feel the tears come into my eyes as I realized I was slowly falling in love with a ghost and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me and smiled and it warmed my heart as nothing had ever done before. I bent my head towards her face and I felt my lips touch her cool ones in a gentle good morning kiss.

"Good morning Nanoha. Last night was amazing. I wish I could return the favor but it seems impossible for me to be able to do that for you."

_"It's all right. I've been wanting to do that since you moved in but I held myself back. I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to touch you and the next thing I knew I was making love to you. I'm sorry if I took advantage of you last night for you see you look so much like my Alicia it's frightening. I know that you're not her but I couldn't control myself last night. I hope you will forgive me Fate."_

"There's nothing to forgive Nanoha. I realized this morning that I'm slowly falling in love with you and when it comes time for you to leave; I don't know if I'll be able to let you go. But if I don't let you go then I am no better than your husband holding you here against your will. Just knowing this is tearing me up inside, but I know it has to be done. You need to be at peace and the only way that can happen is if I let you go."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I cried silently knowing that I had finally found the one for me only to know I was going to have to let her go and never see her again.

She made love to me every single night bringing me to new heights and each day I could see her clearer and clearer until she looked like anybody else as solid as anyone else, but my hands would still pass right through her.

* * *

><p>Fate is cruel when it deals you a deck of cards, but keeps all the aces for itself. Because that is what Nanoha and I have been dealt a bad hand at life. Nanoha had been taken away from her Alicia and soon Nanoha will be taken away from me. If there is a God or Goddess of love please help us. I beseech thee… help us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well there it is Chapter 2. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far.

BTW the titles of thous books will someday be real as I have started writing _**The Alchemist**_ already. **_("The love of my life was taken from me by Demons. Now at every turn I pay them back ten fold until I find her and bring her home. I will NEVER STOP looking for her, My Kimera, My Love. Kimera I will find you I so swear.")_** That is a little bit about the triage. It is Zona's quest in finding the one that saved her life as will as the woman she fell in love with. Yes I gave her my pen name and NO she is not me. I started this two years ago before writing FF. I really like that name as it was my Great-grandmothers maiden last name.

Well I'll see you all next week with chapter 3. O and DON'T forget to REVIEW!

Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose ~***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>79/2011  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Specter's Demise

**A/N:** Hey everyone sorry this is sooo late. I was moving someone and I didn't upload the chapter so I could post it on Sat. like I wanted to. I don't know what happened to some of the underlining. It disappeared on me for some of the **_"Ghost _**_Talking"_ I even retyped it and still some of it vanished. If it is in **_Bold and Italic _**it's ghost talking also.

**Warning**: Strong Language and Valance.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN or make money from my stories. V_V

I hope you all like this chapter enjoy. ^_^

_**ZR ~***_

* * *

><p><strong>The Skeleton Key<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 3-Specter's Demise**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

It has taken three us two months of solid searching the property with no sign of what we were looking for. As we've been searching, I could feel the presence and it was angry but I did notice something. When we would go away from a certain area, the anger would lesson but the closer to a certain area we got the stronger and harder it became.

That's when I knew that we were onto something. We concentrated in that area but still no luck in finding what we were looking for; the key to setting Nanoha free.

Hayate had contacted her cousins that were priestesses of the local Shinto temple. She told them what was going on and what we were attempting to do. They said when the time was right they would come out and banish the Specter from the property but they had to wait for the full moons power which means we had to wait almost a full month before they could do anything.

So we continued to search. I knew that they were both getting tired of this. It seemed like it was a never ending crusade for me. I had to find her head so that she could be set free and be with the other person that she loved.

Even though this was tearing me apart inside I couldn't be like her husband and hold her here. Even if she wanted to stay, I couldn't do it. I had to set her free. As days turned into weeks the full moon was just days away now.

I would continue my searches even when the others weren't with me. When I had spotted something it looked kind of like a cave so I approached it. The closer I got the angrier he got. When I stepped into the cave and turned on my flashlight, I heard something that made my heart go cold as stone.

_"FATE!"_

I turned around and tore out of the cave heading straight for Nanoha knowing that he had to be there with her. I had to try and protect her. I just didn't know how I could protect her when I couldn't even touch her.

When I got through the door, I looked around. The house had been torn apart as furniture was broken and other items had been thrown around. I searched room by room looking for Nanoha knowing she was somewhere here in the house. I could still feel her presence, but I could also tell he was here.

Each room looked as bad as the last. Everything was torn to shreds. Curtains, bedding, anything that could be destroyed was. I had gone through every single room and I couldn't find her. There was only one last place to look… the root cellar. I tore down the stairs from the second level running to get to the root cellar when something caught my ankle. I went flying into the wall.

I'd hit my head and I was slightly dazed. When I looked down at my ankle there was a hand still gripping it. It was a man's hand and I knew instantly that it was her husband. I was slowly being dragged across the room towards the front door and then thrown 10 feet out into the front yard.

Chrono almost ran me over as he was driving up the drive. Both he and Amy jumped out of their vehicle and came to see if I was all right. I tried to struggle to get up but my leg was in pain and I couldn't stand on it. I could still hear her screaming and there was nothing that I could do to help her.

They got me into their car and headed into town to take me to the hospital. After a few x-rays it seemed that I had sprained my ankle but something that nobody could explain was the black and blue hand print on my sprained ankle. How do you tell the doctors a Specter did that to you? If you wanted to sound insane that would be exactly what you would tell them. I was not about to fall into that trap. I had to get back to Nanoha as quickly as possible.

They kept me overnight in the hospital for observation to make sure that I stayed off of it. The next day I had Hayate and Yuuno pick me up. As we were heading back to the house to search some more, I told them what had happened to me. They both looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces knowing things were starting get out of hand.

Hayate called her cousins to see if they could come out and perform whatever it was that they needed to do to get rid of the Specter as he had attacked me and it was quite possible his intentions were to kill me. It was the day before the full moon they said that they would be there as soon as they could. They were still an hour away by car so we devised a plan for when they arrived. I would keep him occupied with Yuuno and Hayate and her cousins would go to his grave to banish him into the depths of hell.

It felt like years but I know it was only an hour when they arrived. Signum was the high priestess and Shamal was her counterpart for the ritual. We had gone to the Town hall to look at the records of where he had been buried, so Hayate took her cousins the priestesses to where they needed to be.

My part of the plan was getting him far away from his own grave for as long as I could so he couldn't stop them once the ritual had started. To do that, I intended to go back into that cave and retrieve what was hidden inside.

As Yunno and I made our way to the cave, I could feel his presence watching us. When I started to hear Nanoha screaming again I had to stop myself from turning around and running back to try and save her. I knew the only true way I could save her was by getting rid of him forever.

After we had walked a good 10 feet into the cave, we looked around to see if we could find anything that looked like a skull. Towards the back wall we both saw a symbol that was red like blood and below it was a pile of stones. We both made our way towards it and started removing the stones and at the bottom was a burlap satchel that was stained in Burgundy. I knew in my heart of hearts that we had finally found what we have been looking for.

With trembling hands I gently picked it up and held it to my chest. I knew it was her. I looked up at the wall and knew that it had to be her blood that was in that symbol. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew I had to destroy it. I took the bottle of water from my pocket handing the burlap satchel over to Yuuno. I stood up pouring water in my hand and then rubbing it on the blood. Even washing a part of it away would be enough to break whatever curse he placed on her.

He must have felt it because I could feel his presence getting closer and he was hot with anger. Throwing the bottle down onto the ground, I looked over at Yuuno still holding her head and I made a decision. He would go after me in a heartbeat so to make him think that I had her I would need the burlap satchel.

I took the satchel from Yuuno then carefully put my hand inside. I could feel her hair and breath caught in my throat. I could finally touch a part of her that wasn't just bone. I closed my eyes for just a few seconds to relish in the sensation of brushing my fingers through her hair. Then gently I removed her from the satchel. Yuuno took his jacket off and held it out as I gently placed her in his jacket. He nodded his head once to let me know he knew where to go with her.

I bent down and picked up one of the stones and then rolled my own jacket up into a ball with the stone in the center. I placed this into the satchel so that would make it look like her head was still inside.

We made our way outside of the cave. Yuuno ran and I tried to run in the opposite direction. As planned, he focused on me. He caught up to me sooner than I had expected and he flung me into a tree. The satchel went flying from my hand and I crawled towards it. I was then hit in the back by a tree limb. I was momentarily stunned as I laid there and watched him walk over to the satchel.

I tried to get up and prevent him from getting to it, but he swung the tree limb at me again hitting me in the head and knocked me unconscious. I came to with his scream of rage when he found out he had followed the wrong person. I opened my eyes just in time to see him lift the limb again as he was about to kill me with it.

Out of nowhere, I see Nanoha running up behind him grabbing the limb and yanked it from his hands. He spun and the look of surprise would have been comical if I wasn't in so much pain. She swung the limb and he went flying smashing into a tree causing it to explode into splinters.

_"You will not hurt another person that I love ever again!"_

_**"Love? Like you could know what that is you whore."**_

_"Yes love. I have felt it twice, where you will never feel it ever. I wasn't able to save Alicia but I sure as HELL am going to save Fate from your murderous ways."_

**_"Y__ou harlot! I should have left you at that brothel where you belonged!"_**

He ran towards her grabbing the front of her kimono before throwing her 20 feet into the air. When she landed, dirt and leaves went everywhere and she was lying in a small crater. My first instinct was to go to her to see if she was all right. She may have been a ghost, but she could still feel pain and possibly even be injured. (What was I thinking? She's a ghost she can't be hurt, can she?)

But he was standing in my way and now, as he turned his wrath towards me. I tried to crawl away but my arms and legs weren't working properly as I must've still been affected by his last attack. He bent over and picked me up. I knew I had to at least be a foot or two above the ground as my feet were dangling underneath me.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw the look of pure evil and it made me go cold inside. The only thought that was going through my mind was that if I died at least Nanoha and I would be together forever.

Suddenly his hands let me go and I fell crumpled to the ground. He was staring at his hands as they started to slowly fade out of existence.

**_"Nooo! I will have my revenge; it will not be denied to me. I will take you with me you meddling mortal. That will be my final revenge on that traitorous bitch"_**

He reached down as if to grab me, but I smiled up at him. "I don't think so, we're going to win the day this time you sick son of a bitch!" Kicking my good leg out the bottom of my boot connected with his groin causing two reactions him; screaming in pain as well as him flying back and away from me. Just before he landed, he faded out of existence straight into the bowels of hell where he belonged.

With relief, I went limp. I vaguely had the sensation of someone being next to me. When my head and upper body were placed on someone's cool legs I knew it had to be Nanoha. I opened my eyes and looked into her beautiful clear blue eyes. I reached my hand up to touch her cheek expecting my hand to go right through her, but it didn't. I was actually able to touch her for the first time. Smiling up at her, I let the darkness overtake me into oblivion.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I found myself in a hospital room with mom, Chrono and Amy surrounding my bed all with worried expressions.<p>

"Fate honey, how are you feeling? Are you in pain anywhere?"

"No mom. I think I'm all right. I just want to go home."

"My little sister's not going back to that place ever again, if I have anything to say about it."

"I tried to tell everybody that, that place was haunted but did anybody listened to Amy. No, no one took me seriously when I tried to tell people that place was dangerous. Are you going to believe me now Ms. I do everything on the spare of the moment and don't think before you do something sooo stupid again? Are you going to listen to me next time?"

"It's all over. The specter is gone. There's nothing more in that house that could hurt anyone. The only one left is Nanoha and once I get back it'll be time to set her free so that she can finally be at peace after all this time."

Complete silence greeted me after that statement. Shortly after Hayate and Yunno walked into my hospital room both were happy to see that I was awake. But then they both looked sad apparently. There was something that they needed to tell me and by the looks of it I wasn't going to like it.

"Don't tell me you didn't wait for me so that I could say goodbye to her. I at least wanted to be able to say goodbye to her before she was reunited with Alicia."

Hayate shook her head no. "We haven't done anything yet Fate. Actually, even when you get back home, I don't think you'll be able to put her to rest. A portion of her skull was missing and without it there's no way you'll be able to lay her to rest. I'm sorry Fate. We went through all of that… …."

"So does this mean that I have failed her? That she's stuck here and can't go and be at peace with her love."

"Well about that, my cousins would like to talk to you about what they can do to help her move on."

Stepping through my hospital room door was Signum and Shamal still in their priestess outfits. By the stern look on Signum's face, I had a feeling I may not like what they had to suggest.

"We have a suggestion. Seeing how you are unable to lay her to rest in the proper way, we can exercise her to the other plain and that will at least partially keep your promise."

"What do you mean partially? What plain would you exercise her to? I want her to be able to go to heaven nowhere else."

"She would probably end up in limbo and stay there for all eternity. I'm sorry Fate but it is the only way to keep you safe and healthy. If she stays, she will only endanger your health. Even if she does not intend to hurt you it will be inevitable."

"If we can't get her to heaven to be with Alicia then she stays with me. I'm not going to abandon her or send her somewhere where she will be tortured and alone. That is my final decision and I will not waver on it. Thank you for your help in getting rid of the specter. Have a safe drive home and will see you at their wedding."

"If you change your mind you know how to get in contact with us. Good day."

The two priestesses bowed and left the room. I knew what they were trying to do to protect me but there was no way I was going to allow Nanoha to spend all of eternity in torment and loneliness when she could spend the rest of my life together on Earth.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the door to my room opened and in walked the Dr. Graham. "Well it's good to see that my patient is finally awake after how many days has it been now? Let me see now… four I believe it's been."

"Dr. Graham I've been unconscious for four days."

"Yes and I'm not happy of the fact that I had only seen you the previous day for a sprained ankle and then to fine you come back into the hospital the same day I release you in even worse shape than when you left. To say that I am happy to see you awake is good, but the fact that you're back in here I am not pleased with.

I'm going to keep you for a few more days to make sure that your concussion is healing properly as well as the fact that you further injured your sprained ankle. It seems that you ended up tearing some of the ligaments in your ankle so I've put your leg in a temporary cast to prevent you from injuring it further.

Once you get home you are to put your leg up and do nothing for at least a week, then I want you to come back and I will re-examine your ankle and will see where you go from there. I do not want to see you in here any sooner than your Doctor's appointment Ms. Harlaown. Ladies, Gentlemen have a good day."

After the Dr. left, I raised my right eyebrow. "Remind me not to get on his bad side again."

With that, the tension in the room broke and everyone started laughing and giggling. True to his word, I was stuck in the hospital for at least two more days. When I was released I was given crutches so that I could maneuver around the house.

Nanoha was happy to see me when I walked in the door. Now I just have to figure out a way of setting her free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well that was chapter 3 I hope you all liked it. This was the first time doing action on my own. Yes I did action in Red LaGooN but that was from the anime not on my own. Please let me know what you think of the action in this chapter. This is a test chapter for Lightning Fingers.

My Grandmother is back in the hospital again **BUT** I will not stop my writing purr her request. So I will continue to work on Lightning Fingers. Chapter 9 is half done as I was unable to work on it over the past week. I need a new laptop mine is DEAD. (blue screen of DEATH then blackness) V_V

Many of you showed an interest in my book. Once I redo the preface I will upload it to FictionPress . Net under the same pen name. So I can get feedback from you all. The passion to continue it has been rekindled thank you all for the interest. Another reason to get a new laptop so I can work on it and my stories when I'm away from home.

Please REVIEW let me know what you think of the action and what to work on if anything.

Thank you all for enjoying the read.

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose ~***_

* * *

><p>0717/2011


	4. Chapter 4 Lost & Found?

**A/N:**Well here is chapter 4 I hope everyone like's it as much as I liked bringing it to you. I had to go to a friends house to post this chapter as I was haveing trouble getting to the publish tab open on my computer. I hope it's fixed on my computer too.

Again _Ghost Nanoha_ is in Italic.

**DISCLAMER**: I do not own MGLN or make money from this story.

I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

_**ZR ~***_

* * *

><p><strong>The Skeleton Key<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 4-Lost & Found?**

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV<strong>

I've been home for about a week now. I'll be seeing Dr. Graham in two days. Nanoha has been waiting on me hand and foot. She cooks my meals and then brings them to me in the living room. Then she kneels on the floor at my feet waiting for my approval or disapproval of the food. No matter how many times I've told Nanoha she could sit next to me on the couch, she refuses and continues to stay at my feet. She is still so used to the customs of her time period that is hard for her to break away from it.

The first time Amy saw Nanoha bringing my Raman into me; she flipped out and almost got herself burned. She came running in thinking that the bowl was being thrown at me. When she made a grab for it, it moved out of her way and safely out of harm's way. When Amy's hands came up empty she looked around for the bowl and it was hovering just to her right. She stared at it then stepped back and continued watching it go towards me at a very slow and delicate manner.

I've had to move into one of the rooms downstairs, as climbing the stairs with crutches was out of the question. Going up wasn't so bad. It was coming down that terrified me. I felt like I was going to go headfirst down the stairs even though Nanoha was standing in front of me the whole time coming down. I didn't know if she'd be able to stop my dissent if I started tumbling.

We still sleep in the same bed. Nanoha continues to make love to me and even though I can touch her she doesn't feel my touch and no matter how intimate, she has no sensation. This saddens me that I cannot give her the same pleasure that she gives me night after night.

"_Fate I'm worried about you. You've been sleeping more and eating less. I'm afraid that I am slowly killing you. I need to stay away from you for a while so that you can regain your strength and health."_

"How long do you plan on staying away Nanoha? I need you here by my side. Please, don't leave me alone."

"_Oh Fate. If I am not careful I will end up taking your life, the life that I promised to save. Call the priestesses and have them send me away. I can't take the fact that I am doing this to you. Please Fate this is torture for me watching you slowly die before my eyes."_

"No we will find a way to send you to Alicia. Remember I promised you freedom and that is exactly what you're going to get. No more talk about sending you away to limbo and a lonely existence. I won't allow it. You are either going to stay with me or we'll find a way to let you rest in peace."

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, Nanoha was not next to me. So I called out for her and got no response. I got up and got dressed and made my way out to the living room and I still could not find her. I was able to make my own breakfast and ate it at the counter.<p>

I started to get worried that something might have happened to her, so I decided to go out for a walk. Maybe even visit her grave as I still have not seen her head to see what part of it was missing.

Carefully making my way through the forest, I came to her hill and there she was sitting next to her place of rest. "For a ghost you're awfully hard to find."

"_I'm sorry Fate. I didn't realize how late it was. I'll go make your breakfast so that you can start your day."_

"It's okay. I've already had breakfast. I was even able to clean up the kitchen. Do you mind if I join you?"

"_No I don't mind at all. You can visit my grave any time."_

I made my way up the hill with my crutches maneuvering around the mound of dirt that was still there. I went to where her head was placed. As carefully as I possibly could I set down on the cool grass and looked over at Nanoha. She was staring down at herself in her new grave. I could see the longing in her face. I had to find a way to keep my promise.

I looked down at the stones and planking and started moving them and I gingerly lifted her head up so that I could look at it and see what color that beautiful hair was that I had felt two weeks ago. It seemed to be the same shade as her ghostly form; Chestnut Brown. As I continued looking at her skull I noticed that part of her jaw was missing.

As I continued to inspect the damaged area, I noticed it had an odd and peculiar pattern. Almost as if he deliberately cutaway her bone to make something. I ran my fingers over that area and it had a strange smooth texture. It's almost like I have touched this before but I was having a hard time remembering where.

"You must've been a very stunningly beautiful woman for your era. I would have fallen in love with you at first sight. Even as a ghost, you captured my heart and made me fall in love with you. I'll find a way Nanoha. There has to be a way without this missing piece of bone. Even if I have to dig up his grave to look for it I will."

Smiling a very sad smile she shook her head no. _"I do not want you to do something so drastic Fate. You're a better person than he ever could be. If I didn't know any better I could've sworn that you and Alicia were twins if it wasn't for the fact that you are both separated in time by a little more than a century._

_Please reconsider what I said the other night about sending me away. Your face is drawn and starting to become haunted. The spark that was in your eyes is slowly dimming, your soul is slowly starving, and your body is starting to wither. I am the cause of all of this happening to you Fate. I can no longer be near you for any length of time. I can feel that I am drawing energy from your body that you need to live._

_So I have come to a decision that I will stay here until you find a way; either for the two of us to be together, or for me to finally be at peace. You can come and visit me as much as you would like, but I need you to understand the longer that you are near me the shorter your life will become."_

I nodded my head yes, to let her know that I understood what she was saying. I noticed when I woke up this morning I was actually full of energy and wanting to get up and move around, unlike the other two weeks were all I wanted to do was either stay in bed or sleep on the couch. I knew this was because Nanoha wasn't near me but I didn't want to actually face that truth until now.

"So what will you do now? Are you going to stay here and just wait? Will you come to the house and visit me from time to time? I have to at least see you once throughout the day. I can't just go without seeing you or being with you. You are part of my life now and I will not cut you out of it."

"_I will stay here for the most part but I also plan on exploring and seeing what else is here. You said that there was a cave on the property; I did not know that it existed until you spoke of it. I would like to see it. Maybe I'll be able to find the missing part of me to make me whole once more. Other than that I do not know. I just know that I must keep my distance so that I do not hurt you."_

Looking down at her skull in my hands and looking at that missing piece of jawbone, I had the sense that I had seen that pattern somewhere I just could not remember where I had seen it.

* * *

><p>Coming back from my appointment with Dr. Graham, I'm standing at my front door trying to unlock it. If I didn't get the key in just right unlocking the door was impossible. "Dammit all! One of these days I'm gonna throw this key out and get a brand-new lock for this door. I'm so sick of this key not working when I try to unlock the damn door."<p>

I was about to jam the key into the lock to try again when Yunno grabbed my wrist before I could do it. I looked at his hand and then up his face as he started to move my hand closer so he could get a look at the key. He continued staring at it as if he was amazed. I could see Hayate looking between my hand and Yunno's face. When something caught her eye about my hand, she leaned in closer to take a look at my key and then gently took it out of my hand examining it. She looked up at me with wonder on her face.

"You had it this entire time and you didn't even know you had it did you?"

Confused I looked between Hayate and Yuuno as if they had both gone crazy. "I had what the entire time? Would you care to fill me in on what it is I had supposedly had that I didn't know I had."

"It's the key Fate. The key is her key."

"Okay now you're talking in riddles and you expect me to figure this out how?"

"She's right Fate you had the key to setting her free as a key."

"Okay now I know you both are meant for each other because you're both talking in riddles. Just stop talking like that and tell me what key that supposed to be a key of."

"Just stop and think Fate of what I had just said, the key to setting her free is your key."

"The key to setting her free is my key?" And then like a light bulb went off in my brain it dawned on me what they were talking about. "Are you guys trying to tell me this is Nanoha's missing jawbone? He fashioned it into a key to the front door of the house. That sick twisted son of a bitch. He must've planned this all along in case someone had been able to do what we did. She still would've been trapped because he had fashioned it into a key. Well I'll be damned. I had the ability to free her weeks ago and didn't even know it."

I took the key gently back from Hayate and caressed it gently. Then slowly inserted it into the lock and it opened effortlessly. I put it back into my pocket and walked into the house.

Not wanting to waste another moment, we headed out to her gravesite hoping that Nanoha was there. When we arrived I looked around but I didn't see her.

"Nanoha, Nanoha where are you?" But I got no response back. I was trying to think of where she might've gone when I remembered she had talked about going to the cave that she did not know had been on the property.

Thanking the good doctor who said I didn't need crutches anymore, I was able to get to the cave with much more ease than if I had to use those damn things. It was frustrating not being able to move around as freely as I'm used to.

Upon arriving at the cave, I could feel her presence so we walked in and there she was standing at the back of the cave looking at the wall. She either had heard our approach or could feel my presence because she turned around just before I got up to her.

"_What is it Fate? You look excited about something? I see you no longer need those things to assist you in walking. But that can't be the only reason for the excitement that I see in your eyes."_

"I found it Nanoha. I found a way of setting you free so that you can be finally at peace. Actually Yuuno and Hayate found it, but I've had it all along and didn't know it."

Putting my hand in my pocket I slowly withdrew the front door house key and held it in front of her. She looked between me and what within my hand with the look of wonder in her eyes as she realized that she will finally be able to be released to be with her beloved Alicia. I could see tears trailing down her cheeks at the realization that she would be leaving me for her first love.

The four of us made it back to her gravesite getting down on the ground so that I could remove the stones and planking's. I lifted her head out once more and sure enough it slid into place perfectly.

Looking up at Nanoha, I had tears in my eyes. I knew it was time to say goodbye. "I'm going to miss you Nanoha. I never thought that my true love would end up being a ghost. If you're reincarnated or when you're reincarnated you know where I'll be, right here waiting for you. I'll stay at this house until the end of my days waiting for you. So please hurry back so that we can both be happy once more my love."

"_Oh Fate, my Fate I will find you somehow, someway we will be together once more. I promise you this my beloved Fate."_

"I'm not gonna say goodbye, just until we meet again, my love." With tears trailing down my face I set her head down in its place putting the planking back over and placing the stones back. I slowly move the dirt to fill her grave. With each passing moment I could see her fading until at last I could see her no more and her burial was complete.

I sobbed for the loneliness that I felt without her presence. I was once again alone. I hadn't realized how much her presence was comforting to me and how whole she had made me feel.

* * *

><p>It took me a few weeks to come to grips with the fact that she was gone. I had called Zafira's Locksmith as they specialized in old-fashioned locks and had the front door lock replaced.<p>

I also realized how big and empty this huge mansion really was without her presence. So I decided on seeing if there was anybody in the area that was looking for a room to rent. So I put flyers up for a housemate stipulating in the flyer that only female inquiries would be looked into.

I walked into my favorite café and went over to the owner to see if she would put up my flyer. "Mrs. Takamachi I'm looking for a housemate preferably female. If you know anybody that would be willing to go half on the utilities, that would be there only rent. I've decided to keep the house instead of selling it. I made a promise to someone that I would stay there and I intend to keep it."

"A housemate?" She took the flyer from my hand and looked it over. A slow smile started to spread over her face and she nodded her head yes. "I think I might have just the person for this. If you don't mind, I can send her up to your place either today or tomorrow. Would that be all right with you?"

"Yes that would be fine I'll be at the house."

"Very good then, I'll make sure to send her up to see you as soon as she gets in."

"Very good then. Thank you Mrs. Takamachi. Thank you for your help and I hope you have a good day."

The day came and went and I was sitting at my computer trying to wrap my brain around my story I was supposed to be writing. My publisher was after me once more to get that book finished, but it seems all I can think about is Nanoha.

So I decided to start a new book. I named it The Skeleton Key. It's a mystery romance something I had never tried before. The words for this story just flew through me and before I knew it, I was three quarters of the way done with it when I realized I didn't know how I wanted it to end.

As I was struggling with this decision there was a knock at my front door, so I got up to answer it wondering who could be coming to call at this time of day. I forgot what Mrs. Takamachi had said yesterday that she was going to send someone up as a possible housemate.

When I opened the door a young woman was standing there with Chestnut Brown hair. It probably would go down to about the middle of her back if she had kept it down but it was in a sideways ponytail. The next thing that I noticed was her alabaster skin then what captured my attention were her blue eyes. They were the type of blue that I could lose myself in.

"Hi I'm sorry. My mom told me that you were looking for a housemate. I was wondering if the offer was still available."

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare its just you're very pretty. Please come in my name is Fate, Fate T. Harlaown. I'm pleased to meet you Ms."

"Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. My mom owns the Café that you were at yesterday and she said that you were looking for housemate. This is kind of nice as I'm looking for someplace that is out in the country; so this would work out for both our benefits. Don't you agree my Fate?"

The End?

* * *

><p>AN:Well that was the end I think... unless you all would like one more. It would be a LEMON (Hehehe). Tell me in your REVIEWS! ! !

Lightning Fingers chapter 9 is done I just have to look it over and get it Beta Read.

**_In Love & Light,_**

**_Zona Rose ~*_**

* * *

><p>723/2011


	5. Chapter 5 There Reincarnations

**A/N**: Well here you are chapter 5. This will be the last chapter for now I my add some more in the future but as it stands right now it's done.

**WARNING! Girl making Love to Girl! WARNING! COLD SHOWER chapter!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from this story or the Anime of MGLN. Although I have thought about checking out the stocks in the company so I can say that I own some of it. ^_^

I hope you all enjoy this chapter I had fun writing it. Now enjoy the read.

_**ZR ~***_

* * *

><p><strong>The Skeleton Key<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 5-There Reincarnations**

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

For as long as I can remember I have waited, waited for the day when my Fate would free me, not the physical me but the ghost me. You see, I am the reincarnation of a young geisha girl who was murdered and her name, like mine, was Nanoha.

I've just gotten home from being abroad when mom called me over to the Café to tell me something. "Hey mom! What's up, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes Nanoha; remember when you used to tell me that you always wanted to live in that mansion just outside of town? Well a young woman stopped by yesterday and was looking for a housemate and it just so happened to be that very same mansion that you've always wanted to live in. So I told her that as soon as you got in I would send you up to see if you would work out as housemates."

"It's time; it's finally time to be reunited. Thanks mom, I'm going to go and see Fate now. I'll see you when I get back but that may not be until maybe tomorrow so don't worry about me, okay? I love you, goodbye."

As I was running out the door I heard my mother call out to me. "How did you know her name was Fate?" In my excitement I had let her name slip out but I did not waste any time explaining to my mother how I knew her name.

Jumping into my car I drove this quickly and safely as I possibly could up to the old mansion just 5 miles out of town. Pulling up to the front it looks the same, she has changed anything. I smile with fondness as I remember our time together at this mansion.

I walked up to the door and noticed it has a new lock but it still looked like an old-fashioned lock of that era. I knock on the door and wait patiently. I can hear someone walking muttering to themselves. I almost giggled and I can feel my insides bubbling with excitement as I'm about to see Fate again after so long of waiting to see her.

When she opened the door a young woman was standing there with Yellow blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, the next thing that I noticed was her alabaster skin, then what captured my attention were her burgundy eyes. They were so sad and lonely.

"Hi! I'm sorry; my mom told me that you were looking for a housemate. I was wondering if the offer was still available."

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare its just you're very pretty. Please come in my name is Fate, Fate T. Harlaown. I'm pleased to meet you Ms."

"Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha. My mom owns the Café that you were at yesterday, and she said that you were looking for a housemate. This is kind of nice as I'm looking for someplace that is out in the country; so this would work out for both our benefits. Don't you agree my Fate?"

"Ahh… why did… ahmmm why did you just call me 'my Fate'?" She has a panicked look on her face.

Oh no; I'm moving too fast. I need to explain things to her first before jumping her bones. Calm down, Nanoha. You have a life time to be with her now. Everything will work out, just take your time and don't scare her away.

"Well you see… how do I put this so I don't scare you? I know the ghost that was here, and we would talk about you…." Okay did I just sound like a craze person just now? I hope not.

"You knew her too? Are you related to her? You look a little like her. I think that's why I can't stop looking at you. The resembles is amazing."

Fate stepped back from the door and allowed me entrance; as we walked through the rooms to the living room I noticed that she had cleaned up most of the mass that the specter had caused.

As she was sitting down onto the couch she assumed that I was going to sit on the couch with her or one of the chairs; but I had other plans: as the only way to probably convince her that I am the reincarnation of the geisha Nanoha, I needed to act like her, which means I was going to be kneeling by her side at her feet.

"Wait, what are you doing on the floor? There's a perfectly good chair as well as space on the couch. You don't need to kneel on the floor like… 'she' did." Fate was looking at me with a strange expression on her face, almost like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It's all right, Fate; you see I need to explain something to you, it may sound a bit crazy at first but everything will work out all right. As long as you keep an open mind, the outcome to this will be very pleasant for both of us."

I closed my eyes and start moving my hands taking out my side ponytail, putting my hair up as I used to when I was a geisha. When I was done I opened my eyes and looked straight at Fate, the look on her face said it all; at this point in time I must look exactly like my ghost self.

"I'm going to tell you a story, Fate, a story about two lovers that were so in love with each other that they would do anything to be with the other. Their names are Nanoha and Alicia. Nanoha had been taken away from Alicia. When she realized that she could not live without her other half, she made plans to run away. But her husband found out and murdered her dismembering her so that she could never be reunited with her true love.

The husband went out looking for the other woman. Finding Alicia he murdered her in cold blood, leaving her body in such a way that she would have a dishonorable burial. But this did not hinder Alicia from going to heaven.

Alicia waited over a century for her love to come and be with her but it was never to be as Nanoha was forever bound to this house, never to be able to rest in peace and to be with the love of her life.

So Alicia decided to become reincarnated so that she could find a way to free her love from the prison she has been forced into. After many years of this reincarnation Alicia whose name now is Fate was able to free the young geisha ghost so that she too could be reincarnated.

Upon reaching heaven she looked for Alicia but could not find her, heartbroken that her love did not wait for her. A young Angel came up to her and told her what had happened and why she was not there. Upon realizing that Fate was her reincarnated Alicia, she found a way to be reincarnated a few years before her spirit could be put to rest.

After waiting what felt like a lifetime the reincarnated geisha finally came home from being abroad and now I sit at your feet like I did so many times as a ghost. I am home, my Fate."

Fate was looking at me as my words sunk in as to the fact that I was now one and the same Nanoha. She started to reach her hand out to stroke my cheek but then stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me something that only geisha Nanoha would know."

I could think of so many things to say but I only needed one and that would be her very last words to me before I faded up to heaven.

"You said. "I'm not gonna say goodbye, just until we meet again, my love." Those were the last words you said to me."

"Na… Nanoha, is that really you?"

"Yes, my Fate, it is."

She moved off the couch and knelt on the floor in front of me, cupping my face in her hands she leaned forward and then gathered me into her arms and held me to her chest as the tears rolled down her cheeks at the realization that we are once again together.

After a short while she put her hand underneath my chin and tilted my head back. Then gently placed her lips upon mine in a very warm and pleasant kiss. I laced my fingers through her hair to pull her closer to me; I wanted to let her know that I wanted her as much as she wanted me.

The next thing I knew I was in the air, cradled in her arms bridal style. Our lips never separated, then I was set down on the edge of the bed and only then did our lips part.

"One last test, how were you finally freed from this prison?"

"The house key was the key to my freedom all along."

With those words she crushed her mouth to mine and pushed me back onto the bed grinding her pelvis into my apex. I wrapped my legs around her hips to pull her tighter into me.

Wrapping my arms around her rib cage I pulled her breasts into mine. The sensations she was giving me were unbelievable, my entire body felt like it was on fire, a fire that only she could put out but not without making it go hotter and bringing me to new heights.

By this time her tongue was demanding entrance into my mouth and I willingly open to her. As our tongues dueled over supremacy in each other's mouths our hands started to roam; when all of a sudden Fate stopped and pulled back panting heavily trying to catch her breath.

"I can't do this. I can't do this to you like this. You deserve better than this mad passionate feeling that is devouring me. I want to slow this down because I want to make love to you the way you should have been made love to."

"Then make love to me; make love to me for the rest of my life, because I am now and forever yours my love, my Fate."

Fate stepped back away from me, I missed the warmth of her body already and it's only been a few seconds. She slowly takes off her clothing; not trusting my legs I take my shirt and bra off and then slip my underwear and skirt down my legs not leaving the bed, I kicked off my sandals and then slowly move myself up into the center of the bed waiting for my love.

After she's done undressing she climbs onto the bed straddling my hips, with her hands on either side of my shoulders she leans down and gives me a gentle sensual kiss. She moves her hands up into my hair pulling the pins out so it lies loosely around my head. She runs her fingers through my hair as she continues to kiss me.

Moving her lips along my jaw line towards my neck; but instead of moving down my neck her lips captured my earlobe and she started suckle it. I gasped at the sensation; this seemed to spur her on as she increased the suction on my earlobe, she started to pull away at the same time.

When she was done making love to my ear she slowly moved down my neck, gently biting as she moved down my shoulder and collarbone. At the end of my collarbone she started to suck in earnest and when she was done she gently licked the bruise that she created. I'll have to tell her later that that was my very first hickey, not to mention my first kiss.

As she slowly kissed her way down the valley of my breasts her hands finally left my hair and moved to the out sides of my breasts, gently kneading them and pushing them together; pushing the nipples next to each other she captured them both in her mouth and started to suckle as if her life depended on it.

This time I bury my hands in her hair; grabbing on I pulled her face harder into my breasts as the sensation she was causing was driving me crazy. I could feel it all the way down to my apex which was craving attention.

She moved her tongue in the pattern of a figure 8 swirling it around each nipple and aerial, bringing me to new heights. If she can do this to me just by doing my nipples and breasts than what would she be able to do to me if she touched me there the place that craves her touch?

"Oh God Fate… that feels so good. Ahh…."

Again she turned on the suction and as she started to pull away her teeth were scraping along my nipples and then my breasts came popping out of her mouth. I was panting and weak but wanting so much more from her. I begged her with my eyes to go further to make me complete; to do to me what I had done to her as a ghost.

Fate kissed her way down to my navel, taking her tongue and tracing it around the edge, and then finally plunging it in. My body shuddered; if she teased me much more than I won't last.

"Please Fate… I need you… I need your touch… down there."

Kissing me just above my bikini line Fate smiles a devilish grin as our eyes lock she moves further down my body. Lifting my knees up she gently kisses the tops of them and then pushes them open so that my core is exposed in all its glory.

With our eyes still locked she moves down closer to my core and then slowly inhales through her nose to take in my musky scent. Pushing my legs even farther apart so that they're flat against the bed, she moves her face so close that I could feel her hot breath upon my skin.

Sticking out her tongue she gently encircled my clitoris, then moving down one side of my inner lips and up the other to encircle my clitoris again, only this time with her lips. Turning on the suction she wiggled the tip of her tongue over my clitoris. Within a short time she pushed me over the edge into my first orgasm.

Placing her lips over my lower ones she gently started to suck and drink what was coming out of me. When the tremors and shakes of my orgasm subsided I noticed the heat and the need was starting to build again.

That's when Fate drove her tongue inside of my core, caressing the inside of my vaginal walls, lapping up every single ounce of juice that my body was producing. She continued to watch my face as my eyes are now just barely slits.

My hands start to clinch the sheets underneath me. The way this is starting to build once more I am unable to keep my voice quiet and moans and groans of ecstasy over take my vocal chords. Thank the maker that no one else was here because I would surely make them deaf with the sounds of pleasure I was making.

The long excruciating trip up to my next climax was a pleasant and painstakingly long trip. Just as I was almost at my peak she removed herself from me. I cried in anguish at her removal of that wonderful appendage; but soon it was replaced with her fingers as they continue to take over where her tongue had left off.

Building me higher and faster I was just on the brink when she shoved her fingers deep inside me, breaking my hymen. The pain and ecstasy mingled as one as I had my second orgasm of my entire life.

After I lay there spent and exhausted unable to move Fate moved up my body gently kissing me on the lips then pulled the blanket and sheet up over us and gathers me in her arms as I drift off into peaceful slumber with the body that new satisfaction beyond my wildest dreams.

* * *

><p>Slowly coming back from the realm of dreams a hand is rubbing my back up and down soothing my body. Burying my face in the crook of my lover's neck I gently kissed her to let her know that I am awake.<p>

"Are you all right? Are you sore anywhere? Was I too rough with you being your first time? If I had known I would have been gentler with you."

"No I'm fine, I knew it would hurt and I always knew that I wanted you to deflower me. I have always wanted you to be my one and only and I am yours until the end of time my love, my Fate."

"So, where do we go from here Nanoha? Just being housemates doesn't look like it's going to work out. So what would you think about being my life partner instead?"

"Well I could always be a housemate with… benefits, how does that sound?"

"Hmmm. I think I like the life partner thing much better than the housemate with benefits."

"Nyahaha, only if we can stay in the same room that I first made love to you."

"Na… Nanoha." A beautiful blush painted her cheeks as I looked up at her face to see her reaction. "Don't do that to me, that's so embarrassing."

"What, having a ghost make love to you or the fact that I remember every detail of how to please you from that time?"

Sliding my leg up Fate's and then slowly wedging it in between hers, I rest my thigh against her core pushing gently. She gasps at the sensation of both my leg and my hand needing her breast.

"I want to take this upstairs to our room and spend a wonderful lazy day making love to you, my Fate."

Without replying she threw the blanket and sheet away from us, scooping me up she headed out the door. Taking the stairs two at a time we make it to our bedroom in no time at all.

* * *

><p>We never left our room that day. We couldn't get enough of each other; after we would rest we would make love all over again. At one point I thought I heard a car drive up then a door open and close, then I heard the car leave. I wasn't about to say anything to Fate because her face was buried between my legs and I was about to go over the edge again.<p>

I wonder who that was and if they'll come back any time soon… I hope not as Fate and I have a lot of catching up to do.

The End?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well that is the end for now; I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed bringing it to you.

On a sad note my Grandmother has past away and I will be going on Hiatus again for a few weeks. Once I'm back I will continue with my writing as that is what she would have wanted me to do.

I know I have not replied to my reviews. I'm still having trouble with my computer. I'm at my friend's house again to post this chapter. I will be going to the Library to reply to the reviews I have gotten so far as well as new ones I get. So please continue to review it will raze my spirits.

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose ~***_

* * *

><p><strong>730/2011**


End file.
